In many fields, particularly in the motor industry, it is of prime importance to be able to join tubular pipes together rapidly, and in a perfectly leaktight, secure and tellable manner. These pipes may, for example, belong to a pneumatic circuit, to a hydraulic circuit conveying water at low or medium pressure, at ambient or high temperatures, such as the engine cooling circuit for example, or may alternatively belong to an oil circuit, such as a power-assisted steering circuit, for example.
In order to ensure that connection has been made correctly, it has been proposed to equip the joining device with a locking telltale having a first position, before joining, and a second position, in the joined and locked condition. However, the distinction between these two positions is not always obvious to the worker tasked with making the join nor for the robot in the case of a robotized assembly the.
As a consequence, one object of the present invention is to offer a leaktight, secure and tellable device for joining tubular pipes.
Another object of the present invention is to offer such a device which can be equipped with an unambiguous connection and locking telltale.